Technical Field of Invention
The embodiments herein generally relate to an automobile system and particularly relate to a braking system for the vehicles. The embodiments herein more particularly relate to a braking system to produce higher efficiency during a conversion of a brake force into heat on application of brakes of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
A brake is a mechanical device which inhibits a motion, or slows or stops a moving object or prevents its motion. Most commonly, the brakes use a friction between two surfaces pressed together to convert the kinetic energy of the moving object into heat, though other methods of energy conversion may also be employed. For example, a regenerative braking converts a frictional energy to electrical energy, which may be stored for later use. Further, an eddy current brakes uses varying magnetic fields to convert kinetic energy in the brake disc, fin, or rail, into electrical energy. Still, there are other braking methods which transform kinetic energy into different energy forms, for example transferring the kinetic energy to a rotating flywheel.
One of the prior arts discloses a mechanical anti-lock braking apparatus for intermittently releasing of pressure applied by a brake shoe to a wheel being braked. The apparatus includes a control member, a power input for causing the control member to rotate with the wheel around a rotational axis, and a control input for changing the position of the control member relative to a follower connected to the calipers or brackets to which the brake shoe is mounted. The control member and/or the follower has a shape which causes the follower to oscillate as the control member rotates, with the relative position of the control member and follower determining the magnitude of the oscillations.
Another prior art discloses a mechanical brake system for decelerating or ending the rotation of a wheel of a vehicle, adapted to eliminate the friction of the brakes with said decelerated wheel in a manner that the braking force is lower than the torque force of said wheel so that the locking of the wheel is prevented and the vehicle skid is eliminated. Moreover, a method of preventing a vehicle from skidding and/or for avoiding said vehicle's wheel from locking comprising applying the aforesaid braking system is also disclosed.
However, in one brake system with a fixed lining, a disc moves on a brake lining to convert energy into heat generation. In the prior art braking systems, the whole vehicle moves by disc of the brake lining resulting in coverage of longer distance by the vehicle to stop effectively.
In the view of the foregoing, there is a need for an effective braking system to stop the vehicle instantaneously and locking the brakes.
The above mentioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein, as detailed below.